Warrior
by Mei Aihara
Summary: All I will say is rated M to be safe for later chapters.


**Lisa's POV**

I looked up as some of the students at Pine Hollow began talking about a new brunette currently talking with Max "she's hot" one of the older boys said Cobalt nudged me when I stopped brushing him "alright I get it" I laughed continuing while listening "she looks super strict I hope she's not going to be a new teacher here" Megan said passing the stall "well I guess but hey she's super pretty so I guess she'd have to be for any one to listen to what she says" I heard Kristy I rolled my eyes finishing up grooming Cobalt I packed up his things quickly stopping to give him a treat before I left "Lisa" I heard from behind me I turned and came face to face with the 'new girl' "hey you're early didn't you say two weeks" I asked continuing walking "I got leave early" she said, placing the box of grooming tools down on the bench just outside Prancer's stall I turned to face her I could see almost everyone behind her my best friends Stevie and Carole up the front all watching the new girl with interest I seen Phil even watching just the same as the rest of the boys like he would want to date her I moved forward and wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her deeply like as in if we were alone it would have gone further she immediately reciprocated my kiss her hands moving to my waist pulling me closer finally we pulled away myself dropping back to flat foot rather than tiptoes like I had been "missed you too Lis" she whispered resting her head against mine I heard a few whispers again as well as quiet complaints from the boys "did you want to come over tonight" I asked "I should be asking you seeing as technically it is my apartment" she teased I smirked "really because I seem to spend a lot more time in it and I can tell you now it does get rather _hot_ in there" I murmured "really can't you even try to keep it clean" she laughed "nope and I have work now" I said pulling away "care for a lift" she asked holding up keys "i'm not sure I really don't trust you driving my car" I said trying to grab the keys she moved them from my reach "aw not even once" she whined pouting "no way the last time I let you drive you went over the speed limit at least three times" I complained "girls please take it elsewhere I have a class to teach" Max sighed coming over looking amused "Veronica give them back" I said folding my arms and holding my hand out "witch" she muttered dropping them in my hand the whispers started up again "that's Veronica and she's dating Lisa" I heard Stevie "so" Veronica said "what happened and when did you dye your hair brown" Stevie asked "uh more like I let the blonde wash out completely and as for the first part it's-" she got cut off by her phone vibrating in her pocket grabbing it from the tight fitting jeans she was wearing she didn't bother leaving for the call "yes sir" she said confused "no of course not" she said she rolled her eyes "yes sir will do" she said hanging up "yes sir, no sir, three bags full sir" she muttered "let me guess you didn't get leave they dismissed you from base for however long" I asked raising an eyebrow she nodded "god why can't you behave for once or you'll ruin you entire career" I laughed "I don't know my father made me enlist i've just kept going" she admitted shrugging "so you won't be coming home then" I asked "no i'll actually be being picked up from here at the stables sorry" she said sheepish "it's fine not your fault" I said she smiled before gasping as I grabbed the edges of her jacket and kissed her quickly pulling away I pushed her toward the door using my thumb to wipe my bottom lip "go before you get in more trouble from you CO" I said "again i'm sorry Lis" she stated turning to jog to the car pulling up the guy got out and saluted her before they left I watch until they car was completely out of sight before groaning and turning my head to Cobalt in the next stall "what's a girl got to do to get one night boy" I said Prancer nudged me as I glanced back toward where the car had been "sorry girl I can't go for a ride or i'll be even more late" I said feeding her a sugar-cube I said bye to them both and left tossing my keys in the air as I went.

* * *

"You're home early" I said not even looking to the door as I heard someone close the door glancing up from the book in my hand I gently stirred the sauce simmering on the stove I heard her sit at the table she didn't say anything and I didn't turn around.

"Really Lisa who is that" I seen Stevie walking towards me and the girl from last night "Stevie Brianna, Bri Stevie" I quickly introduced them i'd come to pick Brianna up from school I just didn't expect to run into Stevie "that doesn't answer my question" Stevie said I turned to the girl next to me "go wait by the car i'll be there in a moment" I ordered gently she nodded grabbing her bag and walking to my car "does it really matter" I asked "Brianna watch out" I heard Veronica turning just in time to see someone pull the four year old back panic overtook my body as I ran over "what were you thinking you should have checked before you crossed" I said hugging her "I sorry" she mumbled "be careful i'm sorry for telling you off i'm just worried" I whispered "fess up Lisa who is she" I looked up to my best friends "come on I need to get her home" I said they stayed silent but followed my over sitting either side of the child in the backseat.

"Did you want something to drink" I asked as I cut an apple and poured a little juice for Brianna "I thought you said you had to get her home" Carole asked confused I was about to answer when I heard a squeal come from the little girl's room "Nica leave her alone" I called laughing "i'm not doing anything" Veronica called back "yeah right" I replied she laughed "Bri hungry" I called taking the small plate and cup over to the coffee table Veronica came out with her a few minutes later "where's mine" she teased "i'm not your mother" I answered smiling she pouted making me roll my eyes and gently push her to the kitchen "I am hers" I added "what" Stevie yelled "lower your voice" I snapped turning to glare at her "sorry but what do you mean you her mother" she asked, glancing to Veronica she shrugged "this one's yours you wanted to keep it from them and i'd rather not a repeat of Kristy" she said going to get something to drink "Nica come on please just a little help I didn't even tell my mother until it was already started" I complained going to sit on the couch behind my daughter curling my legs up beneath me she came in and handed me a cup of coffee "thank you but doesn't help" I grumbled "I know but I never agreed to help" she pointed out I took a deep breath and turned to Carole and Stevie they looked at me expectantly "do you mind" I asked holding my cup out to the woman beside me she sighed taking it while still holding her own I slipped my hand into my pocket and grabbed the small gold band "Lisa no we agreed" she said quickly "you told Kristy everything correct" I asked she nodded looking guilty "they're my best friends Nica if i'm going to tell them it needs to be everything" I said she grabbed my left hand and the ring slipping it onto my finger "the least you could do is give me some warning" she murmured kissing me quickly "mommy, mama" Brianna cut in giggling we pulled away and looked down to her "what" I asked smiling "ick" she said "ick is it" I asked helping her onto the couch instantly Veronica attacked her with kisses all over her face "mama stop it tickles" she laughed "is it still so ick" I asked placing a hand on my wife's she thought for a moment before shaking her head "not when you kiss me just each other the way you two kiss is ick" she clarified I smiled and shook my head letting out a little laugh "go play for a bit i'll call when dinner's done okay" I said pressing a kiss to her temple she nodded climbing down and running off "no running" Veronica called after her.

* * *

"So what's going on" Carole asked "yes Brianna is my daughter and Veronica's" I started "how" Stevie asked "we've been married for what five years now" I asked glancing at my wife "six on Saturday" she confirmed "uh well" I paused unsure of how to say what I wanted Veronica sighed "basically a couple of years later dopey here wanted a kid" she said pointing to me "hey you brought it up first" I complained "so that didn't mean I was saying I wanted one" she defended "mama" we looked over to Brianna in the doorway about to start crying suddenly she ran off "great job Veronica" I glared at my wife as I got up "i'll explain later" I rushed out to my friends running after my daughter "Brianna" I called as she bolted out the door "Miss Atwood" the man at the front said "Mrs and would you help get Brianna" I asked he nodded quickly going after my daughter breathless I waited it only took him a few minutes to come back with her settled on his hip he passed her to me "thank you" I sighed relieved "mama dudent want me" she said childishly "no I said I didn't if you hadn't of run off I could have finished saying to your mother that it's different now and I wouldn't trade you for anything" Veronica said coming up behind us Brianna looked up wiping her eyes we stayed there for a few minutes calming her before going back.

"Shortly after Veronica brought up about it we went to a clinic and uh..." I trailed off again blushing "why can you never say it she got artificially inseminated" my wife sighed "it's embarrassing" I muttered "i'm fine" she commented "that's because you have no sense of embarrassment" I stated my fingers trailing just above her jeans hem to prove my point her eyes closed as she leaned into the touch I pulled away ignoring her whine "I rest my case" I teased she rolled her eyes "keep explaining i'll cook tonight" she said standing up I went to say something only to stop when she kissed me deeply pulling away a few moments later leaving me flustered she walked away "I hate you" I called throwing a pillow at her she turned and smirked "love you too now before they start bugging you again start talking" she said heading into the kitchen Brianna came out sitting at the small table in front of me doing some coloring "also your daughter is in trouble" Veronica said glancing at us "ah damn it" she muttered "how exactly can I get Brianna to focus on something if her own mother can't even stop herself from getting cut because she looks away" I sighed "it's fine Lisa it's just a small cut" she insisted running water over it "baby would you get mama the first aid kit" she asked our daughter I shook my head with a fond smile as Brianna ran off to the bathroom "stop running Bri" I called "how is she in trouble and why does that make her specifically my daughter" I asked glancing at my wife "she skipped class" she said carefully taking the kit from Brianna with a smile "that sounds like something you would do not me" I said laughing "so what she ignored me when I brought it up we both know though I spoil her more so she's not likely to listen when I tell her off" she said shrugging "Bri" I said as the young girl tried sneaking away she quickly glanced back before keeping on walking "Brianna" I said she still ignored me I stood up folding my arms "Brianna Anita Atwood" I said sternly finally she turned around "it's was only one class I didn't have anything to do in it so I went to play" she mumbled "and what makes you think leaving class is okay if you didn't have anything to do you should have asked not left" I said a knock at the door broke it though "you have ten minutes time out" I said to Brianna "but" she started "no buts young lady bedroom" I said sternly she huffed but left anyway while I went to answer the door just as another knock sounded "alright I can hear y- oh" my words died off when I seen who was at the door "hey Lisa is my sister here" the guy asked "uh yeah dork she lives here" I teased in an effort to gain my thoughts again I stepped aside to let him in "hey Onica" he said to my wife I looked over my brother in-law his hair had grown out a lot so it now looked like a mess of blonde waves on his head he was still in uniform "not staying" I asked noticing the lack of bag with him he shook his head "I can't mom and dad want me back by ten" he said "so what you came to torment me and eat good food" Veronica teased grinning setting the spoon aside she hugged her brother "hey little brother" she said "two minutes i'm your twin not little brother" he groaned I chuckled "where's my niece" he asked "time out" I said parting my lips as Veronica held a spoon out with a bit of the sauce "it's nice as always" I said "you always say that i'm starting to think that you have to say that or something" she joked smiling "fine ask your brother he would have no problems telling you the truth" I said rolling my eyes she actually did that got him to try some and he had the same response as I did "and I didn't come to torment you I came to ask for mom and dad" he said "no my family is here so i'm staying here" she insisted evenly I sighed listening to the siblings bicker "would you two stop all you ever do when you see each other is bicker anyone would think you'd have something nice to say to one another" I cut in gazing at them both at least they had the sense to look ashamed "be a good boy Hayden and set the table while I get Brianna would you" I asked my brother in-law "yes ma'am" he mumbled ducking away from my slap.

* * *

"Brianna" I called softly slowly opening her door the light was on but she was laying on her bed facing away form the door I went over for a closer look finding she was asleep carefully I tuck her blanket up and around her I turned off the light as I left mostly closing the door behind me "hey she fell asleep didn't she" Veronica asked I nodded joining everyone else at the table.

We ate in silence mostly except a few more questions from my friends about Brianna and Hayden and Veronica "so they're in the military" Stevie asked "yes I have been ever since I was eighteen Hayden though only enlisted last year" Veronica explained "how old are you then" Stevie asked "Lisa is 29 so i'm 28 going on 29 in two weeks" my wife explained "almost 11 years" Stevie said shocked "mommy" I heard Brianna behind me I turned and seen she looked upset and messy glancing at Veronica I got up and went over to her "I sowwy I didn't mean to" she cried I realized what had happened "come on let's get you cleaned up" I murmured taking her hand "would you mind changing her sheets" I asked "no that's fine" Veronica said standing already moving towards her bedroom passing by us she sent Brianna a quick smile as I picked her up "now mommy's all messy too" she said "mommy can clean up after you" I said taking her to the bathroom I drew a bath for her quickly after it was half full though I turned the water on instead turning the shower on warm and rinsing her off before helping her in the bath "what happened" I looked up to see a worried Carole standing at the bathroom door "she just hasn't been feeling well lately i'd say tonight whatever it was that was going on got the better of her is all" I explained grabbing a cloth and wiping down Brianna she still seemed upset though "hey Anna" she looked over "we're not mad so smile" I said obviously pretending to be serious she finally giggled "you can't help if you get sick baby mama and I should have been paying more attention tonight kay" I murmured kissing her forehead she nodded silently and stayed that way until I was getting ready to put her back to bed "mommy" she mumbled "hmm" I said looking down at her "will you read me a bedtime story" she asked I noticed her shivering a little placing the back of my hand against her forehead I felt a fever "maybe in the morning we can read honey why don't you sleep at the moment" I said soothingly she nodded drowsily and drifted off leaving me to slip out of her room.

"Is she sleeping" Veronica asked cleaning the table i'd changed my clothes before coming out "yeah would you watch her i'll be back soon" I said grabbing my jacket "I don't know if he's back yet" she sighed "then i'll ask Marie I just need one of them to sign that's it he wrote it out just didn't sign it" I answered "Lisa" she started "i'll be fine Hayden can come with me for safety" I promised she nodded caving and instead leaning across the bench to kiss me quickly.

 **Veronica's POV**

"Where's she going" Carole asked as my wife left with my brother "to see the family physician or a doctor friend or his to get medicine for Brianna" I said distractedly as I started the dishes after a few moments Stevie came and helped me out while we talked with Carole I answered any questions they had about me with ease and even some about Lisa though I stopped when they started asking about my brother "sorry bad subject" Stevie asked noticing my mood change "no sorry i'm just concerned for Brianna" I said shooting her a quick smile "mama where's mommy" I turned to face my daughter currently standing in the doorway of the kitchen thankfully i'd just finished the dishes I quickly dried my hands and went over to pick her up "gone to see about getting you some stuff to make you all better" I said rubbing her back in one hand she was clutching a blanket Lisa and I had gotten for her just after she was born and in the other she clutched and fluffy brown teddy aptly named 'Teddy' while she was sucking her thumb noticing how tired she was though I couldn't bring myself to correct the habit we were trying to break at the moment.

We ended up watching a movie Carole and Stevie each in an armchair while I was laying back on the couch with Brianna laying on top of me drifting in and out of sleep "I didn't know you even liked horrors I always thought that was Lisa's thing" Stevie laughed as Annabelle finished "it was one of the things we had in common actually third date I took her to see Alien per her request" I said laughing softly "do you have that" she asked eagerly "we have two types of movies Barbie and horrors so take your pick" I said Carole had moved over to in front of Stevie her head resting against the blonde's thigh as she too fell asleep "this causes a hassle" Stevie said shuffling slightly and jostling Carole who just groaned slightly in her sleep and settled I rolled my eyes and sat up barely moving Brianna used to getting u and down while carrying my daughter I grabbed the Foxtel remote and laid down swapping to the horror channel the most used channel on the device we stayed like that for a couple more hours until Lisa come back "he was back" she said coming over quietly "she's settled for the night I think she's been asleep for a few hours now so we should probably wait until morning to give it to her" I said accepting her kiss Brianna stirred against me as her mother leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her dark hair like her mother Brianna had dark hair but like me she had blue eyes just slightly lighter than my own.

It's been my entire years leave now and Brianna know it, it's her first trip to Carole's today so she's a little excited the only reason she was going is because both of my wife's friends were staying together at the moment and Carole's dad is overseas currently where I was being called to and Lisa had to go out of town for a couple of weeks for a case so we had to leave her with someone and these days I didn't trust anyone else with Brianna normally she leave town with Lisa but it was a hard case and she didn't want to risk getting Brianna involved.

"Mommy where's mama going" our daughter asked as I tied my laces on my boots and pulled my uniform jacket on before tying my hair back "do you remember mama's job baby" I asked crouching in front of her we'd had to get up early to make it to the early morning plane I was supposed to catch so none of us had time to get ready Brianna to tired to cooperate had been allowed to stay in her pj's unfortunately that meant when she woke up properly at the airport and complained we had to get her changed then her had been pretty easy Lisa and I took a little more time though so finally when we were ready it was almost time to go "yeah I 'member mama saves people but sometimes you get hurt" she said pouting I smiled it was only a few moments before she realized what was happening "no you can't go" she said starting to cry "I have to baby" I tried "but mommy's leaving too what if you don't come back" she said crying harder I hugged her tightly waiting until she calmed to pull away again "i'll be fine but can you be a big girl for me please" I asked she nodded sniffling "i'll call every day and send letters so nothing will happen okay I promise" I soothed her she nodded allowing her mother to pull her back as my flight got called again "i'll be back soon" I said quietly as I stood "I know just be safe please" she pleaded me softly I nodded silently glancing around at the other soldiers heading towards the gate I seen chad just ahead of me and started following him I heard Stevie call out to him just as I turned to Lisa all caution was thrown away I I quickly walked back dropping my bag, cupping her cheeks and deeply kissing her "I love you" I whispered pulling away she didn't say anything just hugged me until the last call when I left.


End file.
